User talk:Schrade King
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Yo dude, got you message and hope I can help :) First off I have a couple of easy guides you could follow such as http://www.onrpg.com/boards/77456.html <---- instalation (This is the main one to follow to get the actual game and download free, with the free trial) http://forums.minegarde.com/topic/249-mhfo-jp-payment-guide/ <---- payment (after the free trial up to hr2) As in answer to your question I believe its free up to HR2, and then a monthly payment or 3 months payment is required to go further into the game. Also the free VPN which you need to connect might not work, so check mineguard forums if it doesn't and download another. If you want to join a guild when in the game follow this guide http://forums.minegarde.com/topic/251-mhfo-jp-how-tos/ <----- tail wip guild Hope this helps, good luck and if you need anymore help just ask and I will be happy to help :) Monster.hunter.owns.all 09:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) MHFO error's ^^b Hello ^^ First off, the reason the '????' are appearing is because the computer doesnt recognise the program language. You need to change the Region, so go to control panel - region and language - region and change it to Japan. Next change the system local to japanese aswell. After this check you have set your time to japanese time on your computer. Restart your computer and try logging in again, might work ^^ Good luck man ^v^ Monster.hunter.owns.all (talk) 20:15, August 2, 2012 (UTC)